This invention relates to a valve and actuator, suitable for controlling flow of fluids in a duct.
Fluid flow valves are well known and generally comprise a housing defining an inlet and an outlet, and a movable valve member within the housing, having an internal through passageway to connect the inlet and outlet. The valve member is pivotable or rotatable between an open condition in which the inlet and outlet is connected and a closed condition in which the inlet and outlet are not connected.
Typically the valve member has a pivot axis perpendicular to the internal through passage, which is straight. Thus movement between the open and closed conditions requires a quarter turn. It will be appreciated that the valve member may also throttle flow in a partly closed condition.
An actuator may be provided to move the valve member, and is typically an electric motor and gearbox responsive to an electrical control signal.
Fluid ducts connected to the inlet and outlet are usually spaced away from a wall to which the valve is mounted, so as to give access for connection and disconnection. In consequence the valve may be attached to a pedestal, so that the valve is spaced from the mounting wall by a suitable distance.
Valves of this kind are used in aircraft to control the flow of fuel, and typically are mounted on the inside face of a fuel tank wall. The corresponding actuator is mounted on the outside face of the tank wall, typically in a contained space, and drives the movable valve member via a shaft passing through the pedestal. The actuator may be behind a fairing or false works which require to be removed for access.
Maintenance and repair of such valves can be problematic. If a pedestal or valve requires replacement, access to the wet side of the fuel tank is required, and the fuel tank may require to be drained. Replacement of an actuator requires access to the confined space on the dry side of the fuel tank.
Furthermore the existing arrangement of actuator, ball valve and pedestal cannot be quickly assembled and tested in a new aircraft.